Halo: Warhunt/Crossfire
** ** * ** ** * ** ** }} "'Crossfire'" is the seventh level of the game Halo: Warhunt. It is also the first and only level in the entire Halo series where the player can pilot a . Plot Fireteam Caliber's Lich rendezvous' with an attack wing of Swords of Sanghelios Banshees, assisting in bringing down multiple Covenant airships. Eventually, they exit the atmosphere to assist more Swords of Sanghelios craft and a squadron of UNSC Broadswords in defending the UNSC ''Horus and Swords of Sanghelios Ventral Fury from a large Covenant flotilla. Afterwards, the Lich reenters the atmosphere, eliminating Covenant air forces above the jungle battlefield before arriving at the plateau where the Covenant command post is. However, a Covenant Lich arrives to intercept, and the base's resident AA gun shoots down Caliber's Lich, causing it to crash into the enemy gunboat before collapsing onto the plateau. Transcript {Cutscene} 14:39 HOURS AUGUST 8, 2558 KALINCTON, DELTA SIQ SISTEM A wing of Covenant Banshees and Phantoms swarm through the sky, before splitting up and darting around the Swords of Sanghelios fleet. * Oln 'Parvam (COM): "Attack Wing Zolvun, engage! Keep the pests off of our backs!" * Zolvun One (COM): "As you wish, Fleet Master." A squadron of Swords of Sanghelios Banshees split off from the fleet, laying fire upon the Covenant airships. Fireteam Caliber's Lich joins them, blasting a Covenant Banshee to bits. * Julia (COM): "Fireteam Caliber on station, ready to assist." * Zolvun One (COM): "Affirmative, Spartan." The Swords of Sanghelios fleet as well as the UNSC ''Horus began to lift off, departing into orbit.'' * Brooks (COM): "We'll lure those Covie bastards into orbit, where we can ambush them. Horus Actual is ready." The warships fly away, leaving Fireteam Caliber and Attack Wing Zolvun to combat the remaining Covenant airships. Fade to white. {Gameplay} Banshees are Bastards * Mjolnir Systems: "Translator on. Language: Sangheili." The Lich and the Sword Banshees zoom around in the airspace, combating numerous Covenant Banshees and a pair of Phantoms. After the first wave is destroyed, a second wave of more Banshees and Phantoms arrive to take their place. * Zolvun Two (COM): "Leader, more Covenant arrive!" * Zolvun One (COM): "Smash them as if they were pots! The Covenant cannot hold our fury back!" After the second wave is destroyed, a third wave made up entirely of Phantoms closes in. * Zolvun Three (COM): "Phantoms! They flock like birds!" After the third wave is destroyed, a Covenant Lich arrives, escorted by a wing of Banshees. * Zolvun One (COM): "Spartans, come to the forefront. Our Banshees do not stand a chance against the Covenant's gunboat, but your Lich matches theirs." * Julia (COM): "Copy that, Zolvun One." The group eliminates the Covenant Lich, and the enemy Banshees begin to retreat. * Cadence (COM): "Caliber Two, come in. This is Caliber One. Where the hell are you?" * Julia (COM): "Sorry sir, we've been busy with a change of priority. We're assisting the Swords of Sanghelios with taking down the Covenant air forces. How you holding up?" * Cadence (COM): "Rangers down. Right now Jacques and I are climbing up the rocks to get to the top. Once you're done with the party up there, it would be appreciated if you turned back to the previous objective." * Julia (COM): "Affirmative." The Sword Banshees turn skyward, launching themselves out of the atmosphere. * Zolvun Two (COM): "Come, Spartans. We require your assistance in orbit." The Lich turns skyward as well. Fade to black. Fade from black. The Lich and Zolvun wing are now in orbit of Kalincton. All around them Covenant, UNSC, and Swords of Sanghelios forces clash. A damaged Pelican spirals past Caliber's Lich, careening into a Covenant Phantom. Hundreds of Covenant craft combat the significantly smaller amount of Swords of Sanghelios and UNSC ships. The ''Horus and four Swords of Sanghelios cruisers are also among the battlefield; one of the Sword warships is destroyed and slowly drifting down into Kalincton's atmosphere.'' Chaos with a Grain of Salt * Oln 'Parvam (COM): "Attack Wing Zolvun, Fireteam Caliber! Head to my two ships on the outskirts of this battlefield! Their Shipmasters would appreciate your help!" Zolvun and Caliber's Lich head over to two of the CRS-class light cruisers at the fringes of the battle, destroying several Covenant craft along the way. Upon reaching them, each of the cruisers deploy a Phantom. * Shipmaster #1 (COM): "Ah! You have heeded our call! My brother and I wish to enter Kalincton's atmosphere, but there are too many Covenant ships defending it from us." * Shipmaster #2 (COM): "Come with us, warriors. We shall silence this outpost with precision." The cruisers break off from the battle, heading towards the atmosphere. A large chunk of the Covenant craft break off and pursue, made up of Banshees and Phantoms. Caliber's Lich, the two Sword Phantoms, and Attack Wing Zolvun fend off the Covenant, but a trio of Covenant Liches arrive, blasting the Phantoms to bits. * Shipmaster #1 (COM): "Liches! We can take care of two, you must lure the third away!" * Zolvun One (COM): "As you command, Shipmaster." The Swords of Sanghelios cruisers fire their weaponry, annihilating two of the Liches. The third fights Zolvun and Caliber, but is destroyed. * Shipmaster #2 (COM): "Attack Wing Zolvun, if we may request you as an escort? All of our deployment craft were destroyed previously." * Zolvun One (COM): "We shall soar with you, side by side. Zolvun, get into formation!" Attack Wing Zolvun's remaining Banshees drift into formation around the two cruisers, before heading back into Kalincton's atmosphere. * Zolvun Two (COM): "Farewell, Spartans." Fireteam Caliber's Lich flies back into the heat of the battlefield, assisting UNSC Broadswords and Swords of Sanghelios Banshees in fighting the Covenant. * Brooks (COM): "Fireteam Caliber, I need you at the Horus ASAP! The Covies have two Liches leading their craft, and my fighters can't hold them off!" * Julia (COM): "Sir, we're on our-" * Oln 'Parvam (COM): "Spartans! A triumvirate of Covenant gunboats assault my ship, the Ventral Fury, but alas, my craft are spread too far and few to effectively fend them. Your presence is required!" * Liana (COM): "Hell, now we got two ways to go. Too many damn Liches." * Julia (COM): "Five, take your pick." The player can either take the Lich to assist the ''Horus, or the Ventral Fury. At the''Horus'', several Broadswords and Pelicans will assist Fireteam Caliber in taking on several Banshees and Phantoms, as well as the two Liches. At the Ventral Fury, a defense wing of Sword Banshees and Phantoms will be on station to help Caliber combat the three Liches. When the Liches at the Horus are destroyed:'' * Brooks (COM): "Much appreciated, Caliber." When the Liches at the ''Ventral Fury are destroyed:'' * Oln 'Parvam (COM): "Your efforts will not go unnoticed, Spartans." After the Liches at both cruisers are destroyed, the remaining Covenant begin to disperse as Swords of Sanghelios and UNSC spacecraft chase them off. * Julia (COM): "Alright, Five. Let's take her down. Time to finish what we started." The Lich dips down towards Kalinton's surface. Fade to black. Fade from black. The Lich is now flying low, only a few hundred feet over the jungle. * Liana (COM): "Careful, Five. If you crash this thing, I'm going to make your afterlife a hell within a hell." The Lich weaves around mountains and above cliffs, destroying several patrolling Covenant Banshees and a Phantom. Eventually, the Lich reaches the plateau where the Covenant command post is. * Julia (COM): "Caliber One, we're here." Cadence doesn't answer. * Julia (COM): "Sir?" Fade to black. {Cutscene} Inside the Lich's cockpit, Julia sighs. Walking away from Liana and Caliber Five, she tries again. * Julia (COM): "Caliber One, respond." Cut to the plateau, where several Unggoy Storms scream as a pair of Sword Banshees appear, swooping down and gunning down them all. As the Banshees dive upwards to commence another run, a beam of plasma strikes one, incinerating it. The other one swerves and retreats, only to be destroyed by another beam. A Covenant Lich ascends from below, on a course towards Fireteam Caliber's Lich. Cut to the interior, where Caliber Five notices it. * Caliber Five: "Caliber Two?" Liana notices it as well and pushes Five aside. * Liana: "Let me handle this, Five." Cut to the plateau, where the Covenant Tyrant AA gun is. It turns and fires on Caliber's Lich, cutting straight through it. Cut to the interior, as the three Spartans are thrown off the floor. Cut to the exterior, as Fireteam Caliber's Lich careens in the air before colliding with the enemy Lich, causing it to explode. The Covenant guards in the courtyard below look up, before running in a vain attempt as the wreckage of both Liches crash down onto the cliff. Cut to black. Level ends. Achievements *Double Team - Complete "Crossfire" *Leave No Witnesses - Destroy every air vehicle in "Crossfire" Trivia *The destroyed Swords of Sanghelios cruiser in orbit around Kalincton will continue to slowly drift towards the planet's surface. In fact, if the player remains in the environment for half an hour, they can witness the cruiser ripping itself apart and getting sucked into the atmosphere. Category:Halo: Warhunt